


Watermelon Lovers

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Crack, Crushes, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dynamite Era (BTS), HELP THIS ISN'T SERIOUS, M/M, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Top Harry Styles, written at 1am dying of laughter forgive me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the release of Dynamite, Taehyungs biggest crush drops by to congratulate him properly.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Watermelon Lovers

It was just another day for Kim Taehyung. After the release of BTS’ all English single, Dynamite, his blood was rushing with excitement, it had already broken so many records. Their fans were truly something. 

He gets up to grab a slice of watermelon from the kitchen when his phone starts ringing. Retrieving it from his pocket, the last thing he expected was a call from an unknown number.

Could it just be a sasaeng? His eyebrows furrowed as he swiped up and pressed the phone to his ear, this was a relatively new phone anyways. 

He put the phone on speaker and walked around the counter to open the fridge. 

“Hello?” He called, “Who is this?” 

A loud whoop came through from the counter, “Taehyung my man! It’s Harry, Harry Styles, I just wanted to congratulate you on the single release, its a great song.” 

Taehyung stopped, his hand stuck on the plastic container. 

Harry Styles.  
The man that starred in his wet dreams since he first saw his performances on youtube. The man that Taehyung secretly always longed to see at American award shows. The man he had hopelessly been crushing on for years.

His face flushed red as he craned his neck to look at his phone, “Oh! Thank you Harry, I really appreciate it.” Really, really appreciate it he thought as he finally pulled out the box of watermelon and stumbled away from the fridge.

“I heard your song, watermelon sugar on the radio the other day, congrats on the number one for that,” Tae chuckled shyly as he opened the box, “I’m actually eating some watermelon right now”

Harry’s laugh filtered through his phone, “Really? Thanks mate, I’ve been a fan of you guys for a while now,” Taehyungs brain momentarily stopped. Harry, a fan of him? “… but you always stuck out to me. There’s just something about you that fascinates me.” 

Harry took a breath, his voice coming out deeper than before, “I wanted to send you something personal to show how much I appreciate you, it’s just arrived at your door.” 

Taehyung couldn’t help the feelings that were bubbling inside him, after all, his idol had just sent him something, personally? His school boy crush on the Brit arose with a rising start and he clumsily finished his bite of watermelon to respond. “Harry… you really didn’t have to-” 

“Baby, go to your door.” The voice that cut him off was no longer gently teasing, Harry meant business. Taehyung blushed bright red pushing off the counter, “Sorry Harry, yeah I’ll go do that. I’ll do that right now,” he stuttered as he made his way to the entrance of his flat. 

He peeked through the eye glass, unfortunately he couldn’t see what awaited him. He pulled open the door and to his shock, and Harry himself stepped into his vision.

“Hey Tae,” he said into the phone, smirking down at the trembling boy.

Taehyung looked down at his phone, then back at Harry. Was this real? Was his celebrity crush really standing in front of him?

Harry stepped closer to him, their chests now brushing. Taehyung could do nothing as he stared into the man’s green eyes. He ducked his head, lips brushing against Taehyung's ears, lowly whispering “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

The words knocked the singer back into reality. Right. Harry Styles was in his house, act normal. As normal as one can when met with the love of their life. He stepped back into his flat, Harry following behind him. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Taehyung stumbled as he came to his bearings, “I wasn’t expecting anyone, I was just eating in the kitchen when you called.” 

Harry glanced at him with hooded eyes and nodded, “That’s alright, I did show up uninvited, it’s nothing to worry about.”

Taehyung shivered under his gaze, swearing his heart skipped a beat.

They approached the kitchen, Taehyungs eyes quickly skirting to Harry and back. The man’s white flaring pants clung to his thighs, leaving nothing for imagination. Taehyung couldn’t help but let his mind wander to thoughts of those muscular thighs around his head. The pants was paired with an unbuttoned striped top, his tattoos and titties peaking out. 

Oh how he wanted to lick his bare chest.

Looking down at himself, he wishes he’d thought to throw on something better than the oversized hoodie and shorts he was wearing, but oh well. It wasn’t like Harry could be interested in him anyways.

Taehyung turned to the man, peering up at him through thick, dark lashes. “Would you like to eat some watermelon with me?” He muttered quietly, suddenly not sure how to speak.

Harry stood still for a second, his piercing gaze relentless on the younger man. Just as Taehyung opened his mouth to suggest something else, he was slammed against the kitchen cupboards. All he could feel was Harry’s thick scent and muscle surrounding him. The slice of watermelon he had held out to offer was sandwiched between their bodies.

Harry opened his mouth, and viciously bit into the slice, chewing with their faces mere inches apart. Juice dripped from his lips and Taeyhyungs eyes couldn’t help but follow the trail it left. 

“There’s something else I’d rather be eating than watermelon,” Harry seductively said, a smirk lingering on his red lips from Taehyungs flustered reaction. 

A strong thigh slipped between Taeyhungs legs, and he let out a strangled gasp as it grinded into his quickly hardening dick.

“Let me congratulate you properly,” were the last words Taehyung heard before he lost himself in a world of pleasure that night.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY DDSKFJSL


End file.
